The present invention is directed to a pedestal table for use outdoors and indoors and which must be shipped to a dealer from a supplier for subsequent sale.
Pedestal tables are well known and typically consist of a base portion of desired shape on which is mounted a top of circular, square or other shape. However, since the top of the table has been manufactured so as to be permanently attached to the base, the shipment and storage thereof has been a problem due to the awkward shape and size of the table.